End of the Golden Age
by Lupineleigh
Summary: What happened in Narnia when the Penvensies left? Who found Susan's horn? When was Aslan's How built? Who knows better than those left behind? From the POV of the fox from Disney's LWW, among others, but based on the books primarily.


**The End of an Age: Continuing Chronicles of Narnia**

_Author's note: I haven't read any fanfics in the Narnia section, so I don't know if anyone else has written from this viewpoint, but mine is mainly the fox from Disney's LWW, along with a few other characters. I wrote this back in 2005 and left it sitting on my desktop until now. Enjoy!_

Lantern Waste, 280.

"Do you hear them, Dexter?"

The four horses stood by a flickering lamppost in the middle of the woods, fully tacked and waiting where their riders had left them. The black stallion flared his nostrils and listened intently. Birds and squirrels nattered on as usual but the sound he was seeking was distinctly absent. Dexter shook his mane anxiously.

"Not a peep, Philip," Dexter answered the bay. Philip pawed the soft earth.

"They must be somewhere!"

One of the mares, a bay, standing quietly nearby turned to stare at the lamppost.

"Their majesties took a keen interest in this strange metal tree, so they should return soon. Perhaps they've cornered the stag and are making their wishes known to him at this instant."

A red squirrel darted through the trees, crying "The white stag went that way!"

"Oh dear," the other mare muttered. "Their majesties never would have left us this long! They're always so careful about leaving our reins down…Suppose something's happened to them?"

"Like what?" Dexter snorted. "Narnia is at peace with all the surrounding lands. The High King conquered all those against our freedom. There's no chance of all four of their majesties being captured by enemies."

"And my dear Queen Lucy has that cordial which will cure any injury. Surely if any harm befell them, they would be cured and on the return by now," the bay mare exclaimed.

"But High King Peter does not allow his sister to carry her gift unless in times of great battle or traveling. Today they rode for the thrill of the hunt, on the advice of the faun. They did not carry any weapons." Dexter reminded his companions, for he was the preferred mount of the High King and had been on many excursions with him.

"Come, we can't stand here all day, waiting for the kings and queens. Either we return to the Cair, or we seek them out." Philip declared.

The horses voted, with Philip and Queen Susan's mare choosing to remain by the lamppost in case the kings and queens came for them while Dexter and Queen Lucy's bay mare sought their beloved riders. They trotted and cantered and walked until the shadows started to lengthen and the sun sank in the South. Though they called the names of their friends and rulers, the only answers they received were from the small creatures living in that part of the Western March. The horses questioned the Talking Birds and Squirrels and smelled the grass for hours, but found nothing beyond the thicket where the royal family's scent disappeared. They returned to the lamppost with their hearts sickened at the thought of losing the greatest rulers in Narnia.

The stars cast their silver light upon the white walls and many windows of Cair Paravel, the Castle of the Four Thrones, upon which no one sat. Faun Tumnus and Centaur Orieus were in deep conversation on the dais while the creatures most loyal and most beloved by the Four gathered quietly in the throne room. Mrs. Beaver was wiping her eyes while Mr. Beaver held her paw. A fox, Renard, stood by, switching his tail like a cat and thinking hard. The Leopards, Badgers, and Owls had already been sent to Lantern Waste with a few loyal Red Dwarfs, all of whom could see well at night. Word had been sent to the Dryads and Hamadryads and Silvas to question all the trees beyond the lamppost that may have seen where the royal siblings had gone. Nobody could think of sleeping with this great mystery on their minds.

Gradually, the exhausted cats and badgers returned, saying they had no luck in tracking the Humans. The Owls and Dwarves had taken the search into the Western March beyond Narnia's borders, intending to stay out all night. The Great Dogs and Cheetahs volunteered to scope out each compass point until they found clues leading to their rulers. A Satyr suggested they rally up a battalion, which many of the creatures agreed upon, until one of the Badgers said that there was no one to fight. The Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve had, quite simply, disappeared.

Finally, Tumnus stepped in front of the creatures and asked for their attention. He recited to them the stories his dear friend Lucy had told him about "Spare Oom," "Wardrobe," and "England." Tumnus made the unwelcome suggestion that perhaps the Royal family had simply returned to their own land, a world beyond the reach and scope of any creature save Aslan himself.

The Narnians whispered and declared their opinions, most of which were along the belief that the Royal family had been taken hostage by some vile force that had disguised their trail. Perhaps they had been carried off by one of those nasty creatures with bat wings that had associated themselves with the Witch. Afterall, not every ally of the Witch had been disposed of, despite the High King' and King Edmund's gallant efforts.

Renard, the fox, kept his peace by slipping, unnoticed by the others, out of the crowd and out the palace doors. He was stopped by a mouse, one of the first Talking Mice in Narnia, whose father had chewed the cords that bound Aslan on the Stone Table. The mouse sat up in front of the fox and wrung his tiny paws around his tail nervously before speaking.

"Oh, my Enemy and Fellow Talking Narnian, I've been awakened by a great rush of passersby this evening. Is there a meeting going on which my People have not been told of? I hear shouts and deep discussion even from this door!"

"Beware, Longtail, I have no time for idle debate. If you wish to converse, then swear to me utter secrecy and follow me hence, for I must go to Lantern Waste before the stars set on this day!"

The mouse agreed to keep their meeting secret and stayed on the fox's heels until they were beyond the Talking Trees and Babbling Brooks, out in a meadow where only the stars and insects above and beneath their feet could hear. Renard stopped to catch his breath and related the disappearance of the Royals to his small companion. The mouse twitched his ears and twirled his whiskers in thought.

"If the Owls and Dwarves haven't found them by now and the horses couldn't find them by day, then they must have simply vanished. My people reside all over the mountains and hills and every within many a hole in the various woods. If we haven't heard something by now, no one has. Perhaps the western mice are unaware of what's happened. I will go speak to my people at once!"

"Nay, Friend Ceekacheep. We will keep our quest secret until Faun Tumnus and the Centaurs decide how to handle the riots that may arise once word gets out. For now, I must investigate on my own. If there are truly no signs of the Four beyond a certain point, I may well believe Faun Tumnus over any other suspicions. For you and I well know that there are few, if any creatures left in Narnia big enough to carry off four Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Particularly experienced warriors who would not need the aid of sword and spear to subdue their enemies. Why even a shout would have brought the Horses to their sides at once!"

The fox and the mouse hurried on their journey, keeping out of sight of prying eyes that might question their strange companionship and speed. When they reached Lantern Waste, they clung to the shadows, being careful not to make noise that might alert the Owls and distract them from their quest. Renard found the scent of the Royals and followed it through a particularly thick copse of pines, but found nothing beyond them. He retraced his steps and studied every inch, but he could not find a reason for why the smells disappeared. Then he heard a squeak from the mouse.

"Renard! Come quickly! I have found something!"

"Keep your voice down, Ceekacheep! Now, what have you found?"

"A horn! The horn! It is the horn of Queen Susan!"

Renard came to the mouse's side and saw the ivory horn hanging in a blackberry bush by its leather strap, well out of sight of the owls and out of reach of the dwarves. Ceekacheep climbed up to the horn and carefully lowered it to the fox.

"Well done, Friend," Renard praised once the horn was safely by his feet.

After Ceekacheep got down, Renard took the leather strap between his teeth and gestured with his head to Cair Paravel. It would be a slower journey, toting an object meant for a human. The fox's short legs hardly kept the horn above the ground. Ceekacheep helped by keeping the extra strap out of Renard's way so he did not trip. It did not occur to either animal that it might be easier to call someone bigger to help. And it was well that they didn't.

No sooner did the fox and mouse leave Lantern Waste than all the Great Dogs and Cheetahs rushed to where they had been. Soon, these were followed by great stags and giant hares, gorillas, fauns, satyrs, Talking trees, and such a hustle and bustle as has never been seen in that quiet section of Narnia. Soon, eagles and gryphons filled the sky, replacing the owls, which by now returned to their homes. The search was carried on as Tumnus and Orieus had ordered, but with so much frantic activity, nobody would have noticed the fox and mouse had they remained in the woods.

Renard carried his awkward burden as long as he could keep his head upright, but by noon he was exhausted. Setting the horn delicately on the ground, the fox asked his mouse companion if he would mind seeking a dark haven where they could get some rest and privacy. Ceekacheep, though equally weary, cheerfully agreed and set off, saying he was quite sure he had a relative this direction who could hole them up for the day. Renard curled around the horn to wait and was nearly asleep when the mouse returned, only a little less enthusiastic.

"Everyone has abandoned their lodges. All of Narnia must be searching for their majesties. I found a cave due south a bit that will keep the sun out of our eyes, if that will do?"

"Aslan be praised," Renard breathed, taking up the horn again and following Ceekacheep.

Though it took the fox longer to cover the distance than the mouse, they both settled in for a nap later after noon. They slept so soundly that neither woke when the dark interior of the cave gradually lit in the back. A warm breeze drifted from the belly of the cave, carrying with it the scent of saltwater, tropical trees, and hot sand. Had either creature been a little less tired, they would have instantly been on the alert and left in a hurry. As it was, it seemed to them that they must be dreaming and they were not disturbed until a terrible sound echoed in their ears.

Ceekacheep jumped to his feet and leerily crept deeper into the cave to investigate. He was very brave to do this, for the sounds and smells reaching him were most alarming. It seemed there was a beach in the subterranean tunnel, with growls and curses and shouts of the human variety coming from it. The sound that had awakened the animals was a cannon, a noise unheard of in Narnia.

Ceekacheep hadn't gone very far when he saw a doorway to another world open and a human step through. The mouse turned and scurried back to the fox, alerting him to possible danger. They both took cover outside the cave, with the horn, and waited.

To Renard' and Ceekacheep's amazement, twenty-four human men and women walked out of the cave, carrying swords and bows. They were a different sort from the Pevensie four. Their hair and complexions were darker and their faces much craggier. Their clothes were a combination of worn rags and palm fronds, with shells and bones for decoration. Their hair and bodies were unwashed, making the mouse and fox wrinkle their noses and flatten their ears in disgust. Surely these were not Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve! They seemed to come from a completely different world, but their type was not entirely unlike the Calormens of the South. There was some small resemblance, though rough and muddled in filth.

The humans looked around them with suspicious grimaces and eyes wide with confusion. They seemed surprised to see so many tall trees. One women even walked up to a flowering shrub to smell and finger it. As they found no signs of fellow humans lurking about, they spread out and walked more confidently. Suddenly, a disturbed rabbit bolted out of its hiding place. A man abruptly raised a bow and arrow and brought the animal down with an expert shot. The rabbit cried out for mercy, much to the surprise of the humans, but died of a stroke before they could coax another word out of it.

The humans talked amongst themselves and spread out to make camp. They started by hacking grass and flowers out of a patch of grass to make a fire pit. Then they took their machetes and hacked limbs off the trees. When a Dryad stepped out to confront them, they cried out in fear and attacked the Spirit and tree until both fell dead.

Renard and Ceekacheep slunk away in horror. There was no denying it now; these strangers were murderers and someone had to warn the Narnians before it was too late. They ran until they were out of sound- and scent- range from the intruders. Renard gave the mouse orders to bury Queen Susan's horn in one of the earthen tunnels until the day came when Narnia needed its magic.

Ceekacheep solemnly swore to protect the treasure and immediately enlisted the help of a nearby Badger to carry it. With the horn out of reach of the intruders, Renard sped away to Cair Paravel, shouting to every good creature he passed to go to arms and prepare to defend themselves. Many followed him until he reached the peninsula. He slipped past a pair of centaurs guarding the door and rushed to the throne room bearing his grievous message.

When Orieus heard the news, he turned to Tumnus and said, "It is the first sign. The golden age of Narnia has passed."

A few days later, every banner in Archenland and Narnia flew at half-mast. A great ceremony was arranged by messengers sent out all over the world. And it seemed that the whole world had responded, so great was the gathering for the final farewell to the Penvensie family. The Giant Buffin family gathered around the Stone Table, with all the centaurs, satyrs, fawns, dwarves, and animals at their feet. The Talking Trees formed a somber circle around the huge crowd, their many leaves rustling like a great waterfall. The ground dwellers dug mounds around the Stone Table to hold back the crowd and elevate the smaller creatures so they could see all that happened. All the birds and the gryphons flew overhead, filling the sky with color and radiance from their plumage. A smoldering phoenix perched by the broken stone halves of the sacred place where the Lion was killed and resurrected.

The few human creatures still living in Archenland and Calormen that were related to the first king and queen of the past gathered in their finest garments. Some inhabitants from the outer islands, like Terebinthia, and many from the Seven Isles, and the Lone Islands came with peace offerings of food and pearls and jewels. The Great River was filled with aquatic creatures that could not quite get to the stone table but still wanted to honor the humans that had befriended them.

It was the finest gathering ever seen, and the solemnest, for all had known or heard of the quests and expeditions of the great Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Many had hoped to take one of the queens' hands in marriage. All had admired the great wisdom and heart of the Four. Nobody had ever imagined saying goodbye to all four at once. It was truly the saddest occasion the world had ever known. Even the death of the great Lion had not affected so many all at once.

The first friends of the Four stood solemnly at the table. A normal Talking lion stood nearby to roar what was spoken so that everyone could hear. General Orieus stood regally ornamented in polished armor and a velvet cloak. Orieus was the first to speak.

"Friends and Friends of Narnia. We are here today at the most sacred place known in our world to honor the memories and glory of our beloved kings and queens. Now, before we hear the words of those who first befriended the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, let me warn you of what the stars forecast, for the sky is mine to watch as it is yours to admire. Two weeks ago, before the kings and queens left on their fateful ride, the stars spoke of the arrival of change. The racing asteroids told of a fruitless search and an imminent battle that still stands at our doorstep."

The gathered creatures looked at each other and whispered about the frightening news. The centaur raised his hand. Renard and Ceekacheep, standing near the centaur's hooves, said nothing for they were in full agreement after what they saw. Orieus continued his oration.

"A few days ago, strangers entered our world through a cave in the southwest. They bear weapons and have already killed some of our beloved Narnians. The stars do not speak well of the future. Mark my words, our world is changing and the loss of the kings and queens is only the first of these changes to take place. I have spoken my piece."

The creatures were very disturbed by this news and were wondering how they were going to face a battle with no leaders to position and guide them. Tumnus called out to the restless crowd.

"Friends, we have not gathered to discuss war strategy. We know little about these strangers and only Aslan knows what the future has in store for us. For now, we must steady and comfort each other, so that we may meet tomorrow with unified strength. Now, we will remember and honor our lost kings and queens and recite what we've learned from them."

Orieus nodded to the Beavers, who related the tale of four young children walking through an enchanted forest, strangers to this world and its customs, bravely facing its dangers, and being the first to rule under Aslan's blessing since the world began. The Beavers spoke of Father Christmas's first visit to Narnia in a hundred years and witnessing these children turn into wise adults firsthand. They spoke of the Battle of Beruna, the coronation, and the brave forays these children made as they spread hope and friendship to new allies near and far.

Finally, Mr. Beaver turned to Tumnus, who also spoke of his encounter with the youngest, the first Daughter of Eve to set foot in Narnia since the dawn of time. Tumnus talked about the odd conversation he'd had with Lucy then, and the tales she told him later about her own world. Then he lifted his head to the sky and smiled.

"Queen Lucy earned the title Aslan bestowed on her, for she was truly valiant in everything she did. She had courage, even when her heart quaked in fear, and she had passion for life, laughing and smiling at the smallest flower and the weakest joke. She was able to take the deepest woes and turn them to joys. Not only did she heal with her gift, but she healed with soft words and a gentle touch. Everyone who had the joy of knowing her loved her dearly.

'Queen Susan the Gentle, how her smile could light a room! With a grace and poise worthy of the crown, she taught us about good manners and soft speech. Sharp as a splinter, she could tell anyone who cared all about the inner workings of the earth and patterns of the weather, and the functions of the body. She had knowledge and love to spare. She dried many tears and held many hands and paws while she stayed at Cair Paravel. An excellent archer, Queen Susan could hardly bear to shoot anything beyond a painted target, for fear of injuring someone. She could beat anyone at chess, yet many times she let someone else win just so no one would feel bad. Her example could teach all of us a thing or two about true kindness.

'King Edmund the Just was a well-rounded person. Having known grief and the pain of betrayal at a young age, he extended compassion and gentle advice to even the most scornful and scorned in our land. He resolved disputes between siblings, parents, and neighbors. He reminded even the Black Dwarves and Satyrs who had served the Witch that, regardless of whom they served in the past, they could still find common ground with fellow Narnians. King Edmund showed us what is worth fighting over and what should be handled with love. When his brother the High King was out on an excursion, King Edmund handled every affair with a wisdom beyond his years. Yet even with the heaviest of burdens on his shoulders, he still knew how to sit back and enjoy a good game. He was the quietest of the four, but no less noble. A great warrior and a loyal friend, he will be missed.

'And none of us shall ever forget King Peter, the Magnificent. Crowned High King over all worldly kings by Aslan himself, he was the first to be both a chivalrous knight and lordly leader. We remember how he faced Maugrim, the chief wolf under the White Witch, and how bravely he faced the Witch herself with no hope of rescue from his brother or Aslan at the time. The High King grew from a boy coping with the responsibilities of his family, to a young man rich in leadership skills. No one was his equal when it came to thinking and acting on a moment's notice. His actions have saved many in times of trouble. Also, like his younger sister, he knew how to enjoy life, leading many an adventurous romp into parts unknown. As many as he conquered, he befriended. Perhaps more than the others, he portrayed the Lion, with both strength and mercy, firm hand and gentle word. We would do well to never forget the examples provided to us by the High King or his consorts.

'Today, we will bury our grief by building a hallowed mound over this stone table, where it will be preserved from the effects of weather and time. On behalf of the first friends of Narnia, I invite each of you to bring a scoop of earth or a stone to build this mound.

'It is my deepest hope that sweet Lucy and the royal family are safe and comfortable back in their own land, wherever that may be. May the wisdom of these four kings and queens be remembered until the stars rain from the heavens."

Orieus signaled to the phoenix, which flew up from the stone table with a flute-like trill and streaked across the sky. The phoenix burned up over the eastern woods and fell as ash over Cair Paravel, resembling a rain shower in the distance. Tumnus led the Narnians in a cheer, which the lion roared and giants bellowed. "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"

And so began the age of the Telmarines, who would soon silence the trees and rivers and drive the beasts into hiding or slavery. Months after the ceremony was held, the trees were besieged by the intruders, claiming so many of them that the remaining nymphs and dryads stood still to escape notice. Shortly after the fall of the trees, some of the Talking Horses and Donkeys were captured and enslaved. Anyone who refused domination was slain. Rabbits and deer and game birds were roasted over spits. Dogs were muzzled and tied. Wild cats and wolves were shot or chased away from newly raised villages.

Outraged by the pillage of their homes and fellow creatures, a band of Dwarves carried out their own plan of attack without consulting other Narnians. They were felled quickly by the Telmarines' weapons and the mounted attacks from the backs of horses and donkeys.

Orieus sent an appeal to Archenland, Calormen, the Islands, and the Giants of the North for help. The only ones who answered were the Archenlanders, who sent forth men to fight the Telmarines alongside the beasts. Orieus also tried to organize help from the Giants, but those who cared enough to help were too thickheaded to understand battle tactics. They stepped on several in their own ranks, injuring a bear and a centaur. The Telmarines rose victorious in the battle, taking Narnia as their home. Those who stood against them fell under their superior weapons.

It was a time of grief for the Narnians, but those who had seen the gathering at the stone table, now called Aslan's How, remembered the former glory of the land and whispered hope for a time when Aslan would come and set things right. The mound was built and hollowed and engraved with stories and prophecies over the years. Every night for a dozen years, when the clouds concealed the moonlight, the true Narnians crept back to Aslan's How to read and recall the stories of old. When the morning sun rose, new warmth filled their hearts. Though time would erase most of the memories, and even the meaning behind the writings and pictographs in the mound, some would hold on. And these few would help Narnia rise again.

_End note: I wrote this before seeing the Caspian movie so there may be some inconsistencies. I hold no rights to any of the characters or places, but Dexter is my idea of an ancestor for Destrier, Caspian's horse (I didn't realize the horse in the movie was a Friesian). Renard's name is simply French for Fox, if I remember correctly. Ceekacheep is, of course, a play on Reepicheep' and Peepaceek's name. My descriptions of the Pevensie's characters are derived from how I read the Chronicles and drew from scenes in the first movie, not from the PC movie. BTW, the formal speech between Renard and Ceekapeep was inspired from readings of Rudyard Kipling.  
_


End file.
